


as long as it's me and you

by Yuna_Starlines



Series: on the run - verse [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Time Rush song, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/ referenced transphobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, On the Run, Please be nice, Songfic, look it's 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: “Meet you at the bridge at 22:10, if I’m not there at 22:10, don’t wait for me.”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: on the run - verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	as long as it's me and you

**Author's Note:**

> An anon asked for a fic with any btr song and at first i though, huh, let's make it about covergirl but for some reason i decided Cruise Control: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMoRPlXDgTk
> 
> Anyways, in this fic Roman is an only child

_I just wanna get in the car_

_And drive away_

_That's all I wanna do_

_Doesn't matter where we go_

_As long as it's me and you_

“Meet you at the bridge at 22:10, if I’m not there at 22:10, don’t wait for me.” Those were the words that his friend had whispered in his ear right before the teacher arrived.

“Roman…”

Roman’s eyes were filled with something that Logan couldn’t pinpoint exactly, but nodded anyways, “I’ll tell you.”

_Come ride with me all night_

_Wherever you wanna go_

The six had been talking about leaving the hometown. Logan always thought it would be when they decided to go to college but seeing Roman’s bruises made Logan’s mind quickly.

“Homophobia is a bitch, isn’t it?” Janus had said at some point on their life, before they left the town for good. Sometimes Logan goes into Jan’s Facebook profile just to see if they’re okay…

(The account was deactivated three months after they left, but for some reason Logan knew that Janus was okay. He hoped his sibling was okay.)

“My parents know about us.” Roman said, softly as they kissed behind a tree, hiding. They’re always hiding.

“What?” Logan’s brain didn’t register what came out of Roman’s mouth.

“My parents know about us.” He repeated, his voice getting smaller, “I-…”

Logan braced himself for the _I’m breaking up with you,_ but it never came, “I’m sorry.”

“They said they wanted to fix me…”

_There’s nothing to fix you’re perfect_ he wanted to say, but words were lost.

“Let’s run away.”

_Into the moonlight_

_Drive to the end of the road_

It was night, and Roman hasn’t arrived. Logan’s backpack wasn’t even that heavy, but it was heavy for him.

“Are you sure?” He asked. Logan knew for a fact that his parents would not be happy if he decided to came out, he stills remember the way they refuse to call his sibling Janus, always going for the Janice.

“I know I’m asking for a lot… but…”

“No, let’s do it.”

_Keep going to the sunrise_

_Put the car in cruise control, cruise control, cruise control_

_Anywhere you wanna go_

It 22:09 and Roman wasn’t here. A small voice behind his mind told him _he’s not coming, he’s not coming._

He was ready to give up, go inside his small car and drive away until this town was far behind. He felt hot tears stinging in his eyes.

“Don’t you dare.” He heard, “Don’t you dare leave without me, Specs, I’m coming!”

_Everyday it's always the same_

_Gotta get away_

_Out of this game_

_Am so sick of this same town_

_This same place and these same faces_

They drove in silence, not sure on what they could say, “We need to stop at an ATM.” Roman said, after a few minutes of silence. Logan threw him a questioning look, his eyes leaving the road for a second.

“I steal her card.” He said, holding a blue card between his index and middle finger, “We can withdraw all the money and disappeared.”

Logan chuckles, “That will be nice.”

They decided to stop at a gas station, it was still night, probably 3 am. They got rid of their phones a few miles after the town ended, not risking getting located. His mind drifted back to his sibling, who had done the same thing a few years before.

_“I will be okay, I promise you, once I’m in a steady place, I will find you.”_ They said, the night they left. Two years ago, sometimes Logan wonder about them and wishes he could’ve been a better brother.

The small voice in his mind him _you’re the youngest brother and look in the position you’re._

Thankfully Roman came back, breaking his thoughts “There were only 1300 dollars, babe.”

Logan choked, and wanted to say only? He had 180 dollars, “Wow, that, that will be okay for now.” For moments, Logan forget that Roman was that rich kid. Back when they met, when they were younger and before the town casted them outside for being different Roman used to be a spoiled kid, who would cry until his mama bought him the latest and newest toy.

_Now_ , he thought, _we’re starting from scratch._

“I guess we’ll have to work.” Roman said, as if the idea scared him, it probably did.

Logan chuckled, “Hop in, we’ll see how it goes.”

When Roman got into the car, the card was on the ground, abandoned.

_So you came_

_And you open my heart to_

_Everything I never thought I do_

_And everyway and all because of you_

Roman was driving now, as Logan stared into the map, “We’re heading north, right?” Roman asked.

Logan nodded, staring into the night sky, “Why?”

“Janus told me he went to the north, besides the south sucks.” They chuckled. After a beat of silence, Roman spoke again, “Do you think they’ve noticed?”

“It’s been two weeks, Roman, and it’s not like that shithole is exactly huge. Of course they noticed.”

“Do you think they cared?”

Logan remembered the way it was after Janus left, “I don’t know…”

“Is it bad a part of me wishes they cared?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Sometimes, I wish thing were different. I wish holding your hand didn’t mean danger, and I wish I could kiss you without going to a camp.” His eyes were on the road, but Logan knew they weren’t focused.

“I’m sorry.”

“it’s not your fault…” Roman’s eyes were watering now, and Logan simply put his hand on his tight, “I just…”

“You wish you could hate them?” He guessed, maybe projecting, and Roman nodded, “Yeah, I know.”

They slept parked on the sideway, they were holding hands.

_I gotta get away, get away, get away_

_And never come back, no_

They arrived at a city and rent a hotel room. Ten dollars the night. It wasn’t a great a room, but it wasn’t perfect.

They decided they didn’t want to watch the news, so they spend that night watching silly cartoons a cuddling (after showering, thank you very much, someone can spend a specific amount of time inside a car)

“We can stay here a few days,” Logan was the one managing the money, and Roman had managed to exchange some things for a couple of dollars. They’ve work, doing some errands.

It was hard, it was heavy, and it was tiring.

They wouldn’t have it other way.

As they slept, Logan noticed that this was their third month on the run, and he hadn’t felt homesick at all.

_Home is not a place_ , the voice provided, and he closed his eyes.

_I just wanna get in the car_

_And drive away_

_That's all I wanna do_

_Doesn't matter where we go_

_As long as it's me and you_

A year. 

They never left that small city. Roman found himself working in the hotel and Logan found a job too, which wasn’t exactly his dream job, but he couldn’t be picky.

“Do you regret the decision?” Roman asked, one night as they kissed.

“What?” 

“Leaving.” He simply said, kissing his temple.

“Never.”

When they kissed, Roman tasted like home.

“Sometimes I’m scared you’ll wake up one day and you’ll realized that you don’t want to spend the rest of your life trapped on a hotel room…” Logan pecked his lips, interrupting his thoughts.

“Roman, I would follow you until the end of the world, doesn't matter where we go, as long as it's me and you.”

_Come ride with me all night_

_Wherever you wanna go_

_Into the moonlight_

_Drive to the end of the road_

_Keep going to the sunrise_

_Put the car in cruise control, cruise control, cruise control_

_Anywhere you wanna go._

Five years went by, jobs went by. The only steady thing in Roman’s and Logan’s life was each other.

When they bought their first house, they couldn’t be more excited, Roman was practically shining as he received the keys. 

“Welcome home.” The salesman said, as she opened the door.

“I’ve always been home.” Roman said, kissing Logan.

_Doesn't matter where we go_

_As long as it's me and you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! i hope you like it!


End file.
